S'more Summer Love
by 911turbowriter
Summary: Instead of spending the summer before she goes off to college with her best friends, Mary Alice Brandon is shipped off to work at a Sleep-Away camp in  New York where she meets her attractive,Southern supervisor, Jasper. Written for Camp Twilight Contest


**As most of you know, I leave for sleep-away camp a week from today (July 28****th****) and won't be back until August 23rd****. I stumbled upon this contest about a week ago and I thought, well, I go to camp, and I love it there, and who wouldn't love to see Jasper sitting as a member of your campfire circle with a guitar strapped around his neck? So, this contest was really fun, and even if I do horribly in it, I really enjoyed throwing little Miss Mary Alice Brandon into a world where people can't walk around in heels. Feedback is appreciated, and I'll miss you all while I'm at camp. Thank you SO much Robin (Kirmit) for being an awesomely, super beta who completed this in record time and caught my Jackson/Jasper mistake. **

**Enjoy your summer everyone!**

My mother was shipping me off to sleep-away camp. A camp in the mountains of New York, with bugs, dirt, screaming children, bunk beds and unidentifiable food. Now, most children would be excited to go to camp and get out of the house and away from their parents, but not me. At eighteen years old, I thought I had the right to go with a group of my friends to Paris before we all went off to different colleges, but my parents - more specifically my mother - thought that I would learn more in a counselor training program at a camp for the arts.

I had gone straight to my father and given him my best puppy dog eyes. As daddy's little girl, I was used to getting my way, but he told me that if I wanted to carry on with art in college, I was going to leave Seattle for the summer, get on a plane and go to the damn camp.

So here I sat, surrounded by the contents of my wardrobe, and my best friend, Rosalie, who was trying to encourage me, which was laughable because of the girly girl she was.

"It'll be fine, Alice. There will be cute guys! And it's a camp for the arts, you're not going to be rolling around in the mud and making string bracelets."

"I know, but I just wanted one last trip with you guys. I mean, you'll be shopping and meeting hot French guys with Jess and Lauren, while I'm off supervising little brats who think they're artists and are really just finger painting each other."

"You know it won't be like that." She laughed, but I could see the doubt on her face, "You'll get some art classes, find a cute guy or two, and get paid for sitting around watching kids put on shows, sing, draw and play instruments."

Though I was sure she doubted the words that came out of her lipstick painted mouth, I couldn't help but feel even the slightest bit of hope that she was right.

"Mary, dear."

_And there it went…_

"Yeah, Mom?" I grumbled, throwing a stack of tank tops into one of my many trunks.

"This came for you in the mail. Something about who will be supervising you, your curfew and what-not."

"Supervising me?" I repeated, jumping up from the floor and snatching the papers from her hands, "But I'm a counselor."

"Well, it's the same as when I worked at camp. You watch campers, your unit supervisor watches you, and there's a head counselor in charge of them, and so on, and so on."

"Is it a guy?" Rosalie asked, throwing down a pair of denim shorts that were frayed at the edges, that I was pretty sure I stole from her

"Give me a second to look at the paper." I laughed, thanking my mom before quickly ushering her out of the room.

I scanned the paper looking for a name, and the only one I saw was underneath the title '18 year old counselor supervisor'.

"J. Whitlock." Rosalie read out-loud, as I read in my head, "Twenty three from Midland, Texas."

_I wonder what the J could stand for…_

"Hey, Alice, you know everything's bigger in-"

"Rose." I hissed, "Do not, do _not _get my hopes up."

"Fine." She shrugged, plopping back down on the carpet and picking up a deep red stiletto "Now, these are incredibly sexy, but I don't think they quite scream camp."

"I guess I could tone it down a bit." I sighed, removing most of the heels from the enormous piles of shoes, and lining them back up in my closet. "But I could get away with wedges right?" I called, balancing on my toes to put some of the heels on the highest shelf.

"Hm?" Rosalie spoke, obviously concentrating on something else.

"Put the papers down!" I screeched.

"I bet he's an artist too." She decided, holding the papers above her head so I couldn't reach them.

"Rosalie!" I squealed, jumping up on the bed, and leaning over to try and grab the stack of papers.

"Could you imagine if he was a photographer, too? Just like you. Any kind of artist really. Or, maybe he'd you know, pose for you." She laughed, handing me the papers, before lying down on the mattress out of breath. I could swear I heard her muttering some snide comment about my fetish with Jackson Rathbone as she looked around my room.

I lay down beside her and looked up at the 100 Monkeys poster on my ceiling admiring his sly, crooked smile.

"How can you be so positive about this? How do you know he's not some flagrant guy who walks around in a beanie and a pink shirt with a scarf directing the kid's plays? Or, like, an opera singer?"

"Have confidence, Ali. Paris will always be where it is. This could quite possibly be the mysterious J's last summer at this camp."

Just what I needed. Another summer romance.

"Because that fling with Newton last year worked out SO well." I snorted.

"Ali…"she murmured, reminding me to be positive.

"Well, I do have a cute new pair of wedges." I smiled.

"There you go. That's the Alice I know." She grinned, pulling me off of the bed, "Let's finish getting you packed. You leave next week."

Before I knew it I was stepping off a coach bus and onto camp grounds. Dirt road, camp grounds. I had walked through the airport like a zombie, and merely frowned at the hyper girl holding a sign with the name of the camp on it.

I slid my Ray Bans on, and adjusted the Coach bag slung over my shoulder, before heading over to the wooden building labeled 'Office'. There was a woman with caramel colored hair swept back in a french braid, sitting behind a large desk in Soffee shorts and a tank top. She was trying not to laugh at my outfit. I subconsciously looked down at my high waisted denim shorts, black halter top, and matching wedges and shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"My name is Esme Cullen." She smiled, holding out her hand.

I reached out my hand to shake hers.

"Alice." I smiled, looking around the tiny building, making a face at the paper envelopes decorated with people's names in markers and rhinestones.

"Well, as I'm sure you know from your informational packet that was mailed to you, I'm the director of this camp. Basically, I'm about everybody's boss." She laughed, "So your boss, but not directly. If you end up in my office, well, know that you're in a lot of trouble."

"I understand." I nodded, pushing my sunglasses back into my hair.

"So, dear, I'm going to find your name, and give you your bunk assignment. As you know, this first week is staff week, so you'll be able to get the flow of things before the campers come up. You'll also get to pick your major this week, as our senior staff will also be your counselors so that you get educated here as well."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, Alice what was your last name?"

"Brandon." I said, swaying back and forth on my heels.

"You would be Mary Alice Brandon, correct?" she asked, taking out a folder and handing it to me.

"Yes, but I go by Alice."

"Well, Alice, anything that you need should be in that folder, and your name tag is in there. Decorate it any way you want but it should always be on. We have a little game we like to call 'the name tag challenge' and if you're wearing yours and we pull out your name, you'll get a prize."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"It all seems silly now, I'm sure, but by the end of summer, you'll love stuff like this, I know it."

"If you say so." I laughed, doubting Rose completely and losing all hope.

"I do. Your bunk-mate arrived earlier, she's also 18-year old staff. I believe it's Isabella Swan. You're living down the road and to the right in Van Gogh Village. Everything is pretty much labeled by some kind of artist and they're all on a map in your folder. I'll see you later at lunch, Alice. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

I left the office, followed Esme's directions and turned into my little bunk area, where there seemed to be a bunch of kids my age milling around. I checked my folder for my bunk number, and quickly found my bunk, trudging up the steps and throwing open the screen door.

The first thing I noticed was a pale girl with shoulder-length brown hair standing on top of one of the beds holding a broom. She looked much more appropriate and ready for camp than myself in her simple t-shirt, shorts and Converse. I noted that her black converse were laced with hot pink laces on her left shoe, and lime green ones on the right.

"You must be Mary." She smiled, "You might want to grab a weapon and stand on your bed."

"Why would I do that?" I laughed, throwing my stuff down on the empty mattress, "And I go by Alice."

"Because there's a mouse in our bunk," she explained.

"A mouse?" I shrieked, jumping onto my bed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I mumbled, frantically running my hand through my hair.

"I was afraid to get on the floor so I could leave to find someone to kill it. I'm Bella, by the way." She grinned, giving me a small wave, "So, what's your major?"

"Art and photography." I sighed, sitting down on the bed, Indian-style.

"I've always wished that I could draw." She sighed, her eyes scanning the floor for what I assumed was the mouse.

"Well, I could help you with sketching and painting while we're here."

"Really? That would be awesome."

"Sure. So, what do you do?"

"I dance mostly, though I do write a bit of poetry."

"I used to dance."

"Really?" She smiled, placing the broom beside her and sitting down.

"Yeah, until I was like ten. Just jazz mostly."

"Ah, I mostly do ballet. Pointe too."

"Are you going to school for that?"

She nodded. "University of Washington. I'm studying to be a Choreographer. I was offered a position at New York City Ballet, but I'd hate to only have a five year career of standing in a line of anorexic girls waving a flower back and forth, while an even tinier girl steals the spotlight."

I couldn't help but laugh at her explanation.

"Wait, You said Washington?"

She nodded.

"That's where I'm going too! I'm guessing you live there?"

"In Forks." She frowned, "Tiny town by-"

"La Push and Port Angeles." I grinned, "My cousin Angela lives there."

"Angela Weber?" she asked.

"You know her?" I gasped.

"I know everyone in Forks." She laughed, "I'm guessing you're not from a tiny town then."

"Seattle." I admitted, "What do you say we go find someone to kill this mouse?"

"On three."

"Okay. One."

"Two," she giggled.

"Three!" I screamed, before jumping down off the bed and running out of the bunk, with Bella on my tail.

I just kept running and running as if there was some way the mouse would be able to catch up with me and eat me, until I hit a stop.

"Can I help you, darlin'?" a voice drawled.

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks as I realized that I'd run straight into a person, who now had their muscular arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from knocking them over.

I slid out of his embrace and gave a sheepish grin."Um, sorry, there was a-" I looked up into his eyes, "Mouse." I breathed.

Sweet Jesus, this man was gorgeous. He was almost a foot taller than myself, and he had beautiful deep, blue eyes. His hair was curly and honey blonde, and like I said, he was just gorgeous, there just was no other words.

"Would you like some help with that mouse?" he chuckled.

"Uh, yes, thanks." I managed to get out, but couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his face.

"Well then, could you please direct me towards said mouse?"

"Sure." I gulped, staring down at the ground and heading back in the direction from which I had come, noticing Bella along the way.

"Hey, Jasper." She smiled, giving him a wave.

"Bella." He nodded with a grin, "Nice to see you again. You would also be suffering from the presence of this mouse?"

"Yes, but I didn't have the courage to seek help from someone. Miss Brandon, however, did."

For some reason, I was glad that Bella had referred to me by my last name. Maybe he would ask for my first name now?

"Does Miss Brandon have a first name that she goes by?" he asked, and I could swear that he was smirking, but I fought the urge to turn around and check to see if I was correct.

"I don't think that's my information to give." Bella sighed, climbing up the steps and motioning to our door, "I'll be in the canteen." She giggled, skipping off, but not before she winked at me.

I had a feeling that Bella and I were going to be great friends.

"So, Miss Brandon, do you-"

_Have a first name? Please, ask what my first name is._

"Have a broom in that bunk?"

_Oh._

"Yeah, it should be on one of the beds." I frowned, sitting down on the bottom step.

He jogged up the steps beside me, and entered the bunk. There was some banging around, that seemed a bit much for catching a mouse. I could only hope he was doing it in order to make me laugh, and he was succeeding.

I heard the door groan, and sprinted from my seat with a shriek, as I saw him emerge with the mouse in his hands. Any boy would have come close to me and pretend to throw the mouse at me, but instead, he got down on his knees and started talking to the mouse about freedom and being with his friends, before he set it free.

"So, Miss Brandon, no first name, where, may I ask, are you from?"

"Washington. Seattle, specifically, and my name is Alice, well, it's Mary Alice, but I hate being called Mary, so please, just Alice."

"Do you often ramble when you're nervous?" he asked, letting me see that smirk I knew he'd flaunted just before.

"Only when I'm trying to impress someone I really like." I blurted, immediately turning red.

"No worries. You don't have to try and impress me. I'm already impressed." He drawled, making me bite my lip and twirl the end of my hair.

He glanced down at his watch. "I just need to rinse off this mouse residue, but could I walk you to lunch?"

"You may." I smiled, following him as he walked towards a cute, little shack labeled 'Degas Den'.

He flicked the light on, and I was greeted by a large room painted from ceiling to floor with huge, detailed murals of scenery, objects, splotches, flowers, anything you could ever wish to paint. The floor was speckled with paint everywhere, and looked like a giant Adam Pollack painting. The workbenches and tables were also painted, and easels were scattered throughout the room.

"I could live here." I breathed, amazed that I was comfortable in a room like this, but at the same time, completely intrigued by the art.

"Cool, right?" He grinned, turning the faucet handle of one of the big sinks in the corner to wash his hands.

"It's like living inside of a painting." I murmured, running my hand over a nearby section of the wall covered completely in colorful rhinestones.

"It's just one of many art studios, and one of the projects is to add something to the actual building. We'll all get a chance to contribute to it this week. As the staff, we sort of get to do a run through as if we were campers. I take it that you paint?"

I nodded. "I sketch mostly, but I do water colors. I love anything crafty that I can get my hands on. I'll settle for jewelry making and pottery if I have to. And I do photography."

"Miss Beverly Hills likes to paint and do pottery?" he laughed

"I do _not_ act like I'm from Beverly Hills." I pouted, stamping my foot down on the ground.

He just looked at me pointedly with a grin.

"And what do you do, Jasper? I didn't know that lassoing and riding horses was considered an art."

"While I can do both of those activities." He smirked, "But, I'm here for guitar and vocal, sweetheart."

He shook his wet hands at me, and I just gave him a dirty look, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Lunch?" He smiled, holding out his arm.

I hooked my arm with his, and let him lead me towards the dining hall.

Just as I suspected, he pushed open the double doors, revealing rows upon rows of what seemed to be plastic picnic tables with matching benches. There were staff members ranging from fifteen year olds to people who looked like they only had fifteen years left to live.

"Now, as much as I'd love to sit next to you, I have to sit with the other supervisors, and you can sit at any of those three tables over there." He murmured, squeezing my hand, before walking away to his table.

I saw Bella wave me over, so I quickly made my way over to her, and slunk down beside her. I nodded as she introduced me to a fiery, red headed girl, Victoria, and a shy blonde, Charlotte. Victoria was looking into designing clothing, and we got into a deep discussion about sketching, while Charlotte and Bella carried on their own conversation.

All of a sudden, the conversations seemed to be getting quieter throughout the large room, and I noticed that Esme was standing in the middle of the room with two fingers up in the air. A peace sign. Silence was finally achieved and Esme grinned at all of us.

"Welcome to Camp Creation!" she yelled, holding her ears as the younger staff hollered and banged on the table.

"It's great to see some familiar faces around and of course, some brand new ones as well. The supervisors and I have already been here for a week getting the camp set up for you guys so that you all can get ready for your campers! Now, I'm going to let you all eat, but we have a lot more to do before the kids come up."

There were some more cheers and some low conversation.

"Okay, you know the deal. One person from each table can get up and go to the kitchen. Salad bar is in the middle, and the vegetarian option is over on the side. Eat up!"

"I'll go get our food." Charlotte offered, pushing back her chair and heading towards the "In" door.

"So," Bella smirked, playing with her fork, "I see that you and Jasper have gotten quite cozy."

"You do?" I blushed, staring down at the table, trying to decipher some of the words that had been scratched into it.

"He's been staring at you since the two of you walked in." Victoria agreed, "And he is quite the hottie."

"He's looking at me? Right now?" I squealed, trying to glance over my shoulder.

"Don't do that!" Bella hissed, grabbing my arm, "And do not pour a glass of juice and casually take a sip, while trying to nonchalantly look at him without catching his eye. We can see him, and yes, he has been looking at you since your entrance to the dining hall. And previous to that. If any other counselor had come to him about a mouse, he would have told them to grow a pair or something like that. He wouldn't go catch it for them."

"Who are we talking about?" Charlotte laughed, placing down an aluminum tray of baked ziti with some obviously pre-frozen broccoli in a bowl beside it.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock." Victoria smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, Victoria, you don't like him, do you?" Charlotte gasped, "Because he was totally ogling Alice when they walked in."

"See?" Bella grinned, scooping up a serving of the pasta.

"No!" Victoria practically yelled, earning a few curious glances from some other young counselors.

"Oh my god, Victoria, are you okay?" I gasped, dropping my plate of ziti down on the table.

"Please, I'm fine." She giggled, "I just meant that I am not attracted to Jasper at all. I mean he's gorgeous, but that whole southern twang, struggling artist, musician,

whatever thing? Not my scene. I've already found someone."

"She's dating the security guard, James." Bella laughed.

"Like you're one to joke, Bella. I know you've got your eye on that kid with the crazy bronze sex hair who walks around listening to Debussy on his iPod."

Bella blushed, but didn't seem to deny the statement.

"Alice, Jasper is already yours. I'm telling you. He's just got this look in his eyes, like he'd follow your every command. That boy is whipped and he's known you for what, two hours?" Victoria grinned.

"You think so?"

"Oh, we know so." Bella giggled, "Listen, tonight there's a bonfire. Not all of the staff just the counselors who are between the ages of 18 and 29, so I do believe that Jasper has made the cut and will be there."

"It's the perfect place to spend some time with him, Alice. Romantic too." Charlotte smiled.

The conversation moved to lighter topics, but I couldn't help stealing glances at Jasper, and giggling to myself every time I caught his gaze. I was busy trying to figure out how he managed to walk around in this unbearable heat wearing that black muscle t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of worn in cowboy boots. Not that I minded his outfit choice at all…

"Hello? Alice? Where'd ya go?" Bella asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry!" I said, coming out of my trance, "I was just-"

"Admiring Jasper? We know." Victoria laughed, taking my plate from me and stacking it on top of her own.

"We were just saying that Bella called cups, Victoria has plates, and Charlotte has silverware, which leaves you with the tray. Just grab the wet dish rag on your way back so we can wipe down the table."

"Sure thing." I nodded, grabbing the tray and heading towards the garbage to spill things in.

"You, darling, must be Miss Mary Alice." said a woman, who looked like a cross between Mrs. Darbus from High School Musical and Victoria from Twilight.

"Yes." I smiled, holding out the hand not holding the tray so that I could shake hers, "I go by Alice, and I'm sorry, you are?"

"Maggie." She grinned, tucking a pencil into her bun, "Now, I understand that you're one of the girls who will be working closely with me. One of the _real _artists." She laughed.

"Oh, so you paint and sketch?"

"That I do." She smiled, "But we'll have plenty of time to catch up and make art."

She pulled her glasses down to her nose and looked at the supervisor's table.

"Of course, I'd rather that my artists not be distracted, but that Whitlock boy is quite the catch, and I like you, so I'm going to give you a pass."

"Oh, but we're not-"

"I may be one of the older ones here, but I'm not blind, Alice. I was a counselor here a while back, and I too, had quite the cutie for a supervisor. All I ask, is that you're focused in your classes and can help your campers. Besides, distractions make very good subjects in sketches and paintings, no?"

"I'll agree with you on that. My fingers have been itching to sketch him all day. Just the way that his hair falls into his eyes, and the way his lips curve to the side when he smirks…"

"Well, I, for one, can't wait to see with the artwork you come up with revolving around that fine specimen. Now, back to your friends." She laughed, handing me a wet cloth, and taking the tray from me.

"Someone left a message for you." Bella laughed, pointing at my portion of the table.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, frowning in concentration.

There was a plate with a Ketchup message on it, staring up at me.

_I'd love to get to know you S'more Miss Brandon._

_You and me. Campfire tonight._

_Can't wait._

"Aw, that's sweet, Alice." Charlotte sighed.

"What's this campfire though?" I asked.

"Alice, you don't know what goes on at one of these?" Victoria asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm not really much of an outdoors person. So I'm guessing there's a fire?"

"In short, we gather around a fire and we roast marshmallows on sticks, and then you can eat them like that, or make yourself a S'more. For the love of Baryshnikov, do not tell me that you don't know what a S'more is, or I will be forced to hurt you. So, the air is all chilly which makes for some nice cuddle time and crappy ghost stories, or the chance to sneak off into the woods for some alone time."

"Calm down, Bella, I know what a S'more is. Of course, they're far too many calories…"

"Oh for god sake, Alice. Eat fifty of them and then just have a salad for lunch tomorrow. It won't kill you." Victoria snapped.

"Someone needs her Chipwich!" Charlotte sang, making us all laugh.

Jasper walked me back to my bunk where I accepted his offer and thanked him for the adorable Ketchup message. After settling in for a bit, all of the staff was dispersed into different areas, and given separate tasks according to their majors. On the upside, I got to see most of the camp, decorate a section of the cute little art shack, and get some simple sketches done. The downside? The only person whom I had met today that I worked with was Victoria, and she was great, but I was disappointed that I wouldn't be spending time with Bella. Fine, I was upset that I wasn't going to get to spend time with Jasper. I'd only get to see him for meals and meetings, and then if I chose to, on my time off.

Bella and I met up at dinner and then headed back to the bunks together.

"So, you might want to throw on some sweatpants and a shirt, or maybe a sweatshirt. Even though we're around a fire, it still gets a little chilly here at night."

"Then I'm going to need to find a shopping mall on my day off." I sighed, flopping down on my bed.

"Well, you can borrow a pair of mine until then." Bella laughed.

"I have a cute long sleeve shirt that has a hood on the back, think that'll work?"

"Sounds adorable." She said, thumbing through a pile of clothing on her shelf, "What color is it?"

"Um, like, a burgundy."

"Black sweatpants okay with that?"

"Black would be perfect with it." I decided, standing up and grabbing my burgundy Converse, the shirt and a tank top to go underneath.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks for helping me with all this camp stuff. I guess I'm pretty sheltered, and all this is new to me, and I really appreciate that you're taking it seriously and guiding me through it."

"It's not a problem. I've been here since I was a camper, and I've just been moving up the ranks. I don't mind at all, and you're talented, I'm glad you're here."

Bella threw me the pair of sweatpants and I changed into my outfit for the campfire, before reaching for my Pink Sugar perfume.

"Not so fast there, Alice..." she sang, tossing me a clear bottle with a teal top.

"Skin so soft? What is this?"

"You spray perfume on yourself and you will be eaten alive. This stuff is like bug spray, but instead of that nasty smelling stuff, this one smells pretty good. It's from Avon. My mom sells all of their crap, but this one really works."

"Hm. Good to know. Thanks." I said, spraying it into the air and then walking through it.

I started to throw it back to her and she stopped me. "Keep it. I'm sure you'll need it this summer."

I tied my laces, while Bella changed into a Washington sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, and then quickly put her hair into a professional ballerina perfect bun in a matter of minutes.

There was a rap on the door, and I couldn't help letting out a little squee. I flattened my bangs with my fingers, and then practically skipped to the door.

"You've kept me waiting." I frowned, showing him my watch that signaled he was five minutes late.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He grinned, ducking his head.

Was that…a cowboy hat? I let out a little giggle before I could stop myself.

"I guess I missed the joke." He murmured, looking confused.

"Don't mind me. I think it makes you look hot." I admitted, looking down at the porch.

"Have a fun time with Edward tonight, Bells." He called over my head.

"We'll catch up with you two later." She replied, waving at us as we walked down the steps and out of the bunk are.

I could swear I heard him mutter, "God, I hope not."

"So what is it that makes me hot?" He grinned, lacing his fingers in mine.

_Come on, Alice. Be confident. Don't get tongue twisted._

"There are a number of things." I admitted, "But at that specific moment, I was referring to your hat. It's sexy."

He was wearing the same outfit as he had been earlier, except he'd changed into a long sleeve shirt with pearl snap buttons, and obviously, he'd added a cowboy hat to his attire.

He stopped walking, and for a minute, I thought that I'd offended him in some way.

"I should be the one handing out compliments." He sighed, looking into my eyes, "You look gorgeous tonight, Alice."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I mean it." He said, playing with a piece of my hair. "Breathtaking." he whispered, causing me to shiver.

I could smell peppermint on his breath, and cologne clinging to his chest, and I wanted to grab his hair and kiss him, or just stare into his eyes for hours.

It was then that I realized, we were still standing where we had stopped, and were just standing there, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. "We should probably head towards the campfire." I breathed, not wanting the moment to end.

"You're right," he sighed, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Come on." I laughed, pulling him forward.I kept leading us forward, until I felt him staring down at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling subconscious about myself.

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked.

"Of course, I- Um, no." I giggled.

"Outpost one. You're actually heading in the right direction, but we just have to go through these trees and follow the pink arrows."

"Not these blue or yellow ones?" I double checked.

"Pink. Outpost uno."

"Is this a hike?" I asked, worried that Jasper would have to lead me up and over big rocks and watch me scream or have a panic attack.

"No, it's just a little trail that leads to an opening in the woods, and there's a circle of log seats around a fire pit."

"Okay, well in that case, I'll be fine."

"You're scared to hike?" he laughed, leading me along the trail.

"I took a bad slip on a hike up a waterfall back home. Hiking and I don't get along very well. Skiing is not the best of friends with me either, for that matter."

"I don't like hiking, so no worries." He smiled, "Ah, here we are, darlin'."

"That was quick." I mumbled, wishing that maybe we would've had to have taken a hike to get really wouldn't be so terrible if Jasper held my hand while we climbed, and kept me stable with a hand on my back, or some words of encouragement.

"Hello, Jasper." A girl sang, coming awfully close to his face.

"Maria." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Maria was beautiful to say the least. She had long, curly black hair, dark, tan skin and big red lips. Her eyes were a dark, smoldering brown, and she sported a belly shirt that exposed an ostentatious belly ring, and wore denim shorts that barely reached mid-thigh.

"I'm so glad that you could come." she smiled, trailing her finger suggestively down his arm.

"Um, Maria, have you met my-, er, Alice?"

"No, I haven't had the…pleasure." she said with a fake smile.

"Alice sketches and paints. Maria's an actress. She's been in a few Spanish soap operas." Jasper explained.

"Oh! I know who you are!" I smirked, thankful that Rosalie watched Soap Operas for the first time in my life, "You play Selina, right? The one that poisons Alicia's drink at the party so that she can have Javier to herself?"

"Well, don't you know your soaps?"

"Only the ones that carry a message."

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Jay..." she whispered seductively, before walking her away, making sure to move her hips from side to side.

"I'm sorry about _that_, Alice."

"It's alright. I have you to myself now, right?"

"Right. What do you say we go make some S'mores?"

"Let's do it." I laughed, following him towards the fire.

"Here are your supplies." he said, handing me a stick and a few marshmallows, "You do know how to roast marshmallows, correct?"

"I do, but you're not leaving me."

"Of course not, we're s'mores partners. I could never leave you, Alice." he grinned.

Even though he was talking about roasting marshmallows, was there a possibility that he was trying to share his feelings with me, but be subtle about it?

"Alice, your marshmallow is on fire." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Check on your marshmallow."

I glanced down at my marshmallow and realized that Jasper was right, and it was on fire.

"It's on fire." I stated.

"Yes, Alice, I've already said that."

"Jazz, it's on fire!" I shrieked, holding the stick as far away from me as possible.

"Did you just call me Jazz?" he laughed.

"Jasper, make it stop!" I laughed, passing him the twig with the flaming marshmallow.

Still chuckling, he took the stick from me and blew out the flames, before placing two pieces of chocolate on a graham cracker and then using it to sandwich the now gooey marshmallow.

"Here you are, Miss Brandon." He handed me the small sandwich, before putting together his own. I hesitantly took a bite, and was happy to be pleasantly surprised with the result.

"How is it?" he asked, before taking a bite of his and letting out a little moan that brought a smile to my face.

"Really good. Hot." I spoke in between bites, letting some of the gooey marshmallow drip down to my chin.

"You've got a little marshmallow on your chin." He laughed.

"Where?" I whispered, inching closer to him. I heard his breath hitch, and I mentally fistpumped, continuing to edge closer and closer to him.

"Right," he kissed the spot on my chin where the marshmallow sat, "there." He quietly removed it with the flick of his thumb, before brushing back a strand of my hair.

"Alice" he murmured, still looking at me.

"Jasper." I shivered, wanting his lips to meet my skin again.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed, shifting forward to bring us even closer together. I merely nodded, too nervous and excited to formulate words, as his lips inched closer to mine and the distinct smell of peppermint met my nose.

"Relax." He murmured, pressing his soft lips to mine, letting me taste the peppermint on his breath and the cherry Chapstick that coated his lips. I sighed in contentment as he pulled away, already missing his scent, but enjoying the tingle down my spine.

"Jazz." I panted, grabbing his shirt. "Let's go somewhere else." I suggested, wanting to go somewhere where it would just be the two of us.

"Where?" he murmured, kissing the crown of my head, before resting his forehead against my own.

"I don't know." I frowned, "I just feel like there's something between us. Call me crazy, but this time it's different. It just feels right."

"I know." He laughed, pulling me up, and leading me through the woods, back down the trail and towards the docks that sat at the edge of the lake.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We could either go for a little dip." He said, waggling his eyebrows, "Or, a little moonlit row in a boat."

"I'm not getting into this lake in the middle of the night. Not even during the day if I can help it."

He unraveled my arms from around him and walked forward onto the docks, making them rock a little bit with each step he took. I carefully scurried behind him and watched as he knelt down and untied a rowboat from its hook and then stood up, offering his hand out to me.

"Alice, trust me." He smiled.I grabbed his hand and stepped into the boat, sitting on one of the wood panels in the middle.

"If we drown, I am _so _going to kill you." I threatened.

"I won't let us drown." He laughed, pushing us away from the dock, and rowing us out into the middle of the lake.

I watched the stars against the black sky as he rowed, and tried not to concentrate on the water, or the outline of the dark trees, or the fact that we probably were not allowed to be boating in the middle of the lake at night without permission or supervision, or even life jackets.

Jasper stopped rowing, and he rested the oars half inside the boat and lay down in his seat letting one of his hands hang over the rim and into the water.

"Come here," he whispered, motioning for me to lay next to him.

I changed the way I was sitting so that I was lying beside him, with my legs curled up and my arms around his waist again.

"What's going to happen to us at the end of the summer?" I asked, not wanting to hear his response.

"Alice, it's June. You don't leave until the very end of August, and we've just met each other today."

"I know." I nodded, snuggling closer to his broad chest, so I could breathe in the smell of the woods and fire that still lingered on him. "But I feel like our feelings are mutual, and we're moving fast already. This is going to get really serious really quickly and you live in Texas and I live in Washington and-" He kissed my lips softly and shushed me.

"You're rambling again." He pointed out

"I know, I told you that-"

"You only ramble when you're trying to impress someone that you really like, I know, Alice."

"If you know so much, then please tell me how this is going to work."

"Let's just see where this goes. I really like you Alice, and I agree with you. There's something different about this, and I feel like this relationship will be strong and serious, but it's been a day. Let's just see where life takes us. We can make it work if we need to. If we love each other enough…"

His final sentence left me silent, and I kept my gaze on the sky, trying to calculate the distance between Texas and Washington, wanting to slap myself for falling for him so hard, so fast.

"Alice, will you sketch something for me?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Sure. If you play something for me on your guitar."

"It's a deal."

We stayed quiet for a little more, enjoying the warmth of each other, and the slight breeze on the water. "Do you want me to row us back?" Jasper asked after a little while, playing with my fingers that were still hanging on to his.

"In a little while. I'm okay out here for now."

"I'm glad you came here for the summer, darlin'."

"Me too." I sighed, squeezing his hand.

Maybe Rosalie was right. Perhaps the summer wouldn't be as horrible as I had originally thought, but even if it was, I had Jasper.


End file.
